


Interlude

by McKennaSevrin



Series: Behind Closed Doors [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKennaSevrin/pseuds/McKennaSevrin
Summary: “What do you want today?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little back story for the series here with a bit of sex thrown in. Mostly pure porn.

Rodney stretched as he woke up between his two lovers and rolled onto his left side facing John. He wasn't used to sleeping so late but after a busy few weeks and the fact that there was nothing pressing for the Atlantis personnel currently, Elizabeth had decided the bulk of the city should have a day off. Rodney had balked of course but even he didn't have a good argument against it. He had volunteered to be on the skeleton staff but that was vetoed by both Elizabeth and Carson since Rodney usually put in more hours than anyone and he was practically the reason for the edict. 

Both Carson and John would remain on call but in reality they were all on call should something come up. Rodney searched John's sleeping face and for the first time realized that he may just have an entire day of sex with the two men he loved if they could all manage to stay in their apartment that is. His dick woke up to the idea and he really wanted to wrap his hand around it but that was against the rules. Carson shifted behind Rodney, moving against his back and Rodney reached back to stroke Carson's hip. How he ended up with them Rodney had no idea. Carson and Rodney had been friends for a while. It was shortly after the fight with the Wraith in their first year on the city that John showed an interest in Rodney. At first Rodney thought John was just having fun at his expense but then the teasing turned to innuendo and sexually suggestive comments. Rodney had always swung both ways but it came as a shock that John might as well. Rodney always knew Carson was gay but since they were such good friends neither one of them had tried to go down that road. It was one day on the mainland that clued Rodney in to John's interest. The Athosian Harvest Festival was in full swing and several from the city had come over to participate and stay for the night. Carson and Rodney were set to share a tent but when Carson left the clearing with one of the scientists on Rodney staff he sent Rodney a look that clearly meant _'find other quarters, lad.'_ With a sigh Rodney stared into the fire and wondered if anyone was taking a jumper back to the city. It was John who suggested that Rodney could stay in his for the night. They'd shared off world tents before and Rodney knew the man didn't snore so he thought, _'why not.'_

John didn't have a sleeping bag and Rodney hadn't been given a chance to retrieve his so John's Athosian blankets would have to do. The team had slept rough before and Rodney just kicked off his shoes and slid into the makeshift bed in his uniform. John, however, had stripped down to his boxers and _'damn the man was hot'_ Rodney couldn't help thinking. John smirked down at Rodney when he noticed him staring and with wide-eyed realization that he'd just been caught, Rodney turned away onto his side to hide his growing erection. John was, essentially, his commanding officer and not only would that just never work, Rodney didn't think for a second that a man like John would ever be interested in him. Besides, despite all the teasing Rodney was beginning to think of John as a friend. It was sometime in the middle of the night that Rodney woke feeling more comfortable than he'd ever felt sleeping on the ground and it took a moment to realize that John had rolled over and thrown his arm around him in his sleep. Rodney took a few minutes to enjoy the feeling but he knew that John wouldn't like that he'd mistaken Rodney for someone else in his sleep and would most likely be irritated at Rodney for the embarrassing moment so he slowly tried to ease out of John's arms and closer to the edge of the pallet they were on. As soon as he started to move, John tightened his hold on Rodney and pressed his body in closer. Rodney felt Johns erection against his ass and began to protest when John nuzzled the back of Rodney's neck. 

“Shhh.” John whispered. “Go back to sleep.”

_'Go back to sleep? Was John actually awake?'_ Rodney thought. 

“Um, Colonel...” The last thing Rodney wanted was a misunderstanding between the two of them.

“Sleep Rodney.” John said as he pulled Rodney in closer even. 

Rodney didn't sleep the rest of the night. 

The memory faded as Rodney watched John sleep. Lust had become love and then Carson became a permanent fixture in the relationship and here they were. Carson was beyond thrilled to find that John and Rodney practiced BDSM in the bedroom. Rodney was a sub and John a dominant. The night Carson revealed that he was no stranger to the scene and was, in fact, a switch was one of the best nights of sex Rodney had ever experienced. It was John who had introduced Rodney to BDSM and who could see that Rodney always took the submissive role in their bed. Rodney didn't have it in him to dominate in the bedroom and when John showed him his role in their relationship it blew his mind. For Rodney, being dominant in the labs, berating his staff when they screwed up and ordering the scientists around, tended to carry over into their personal life and bedroom after work. He was always too tense and unable to fully relax. The first time John tied him to the bed and fucked him was liberating for Rodney. He gave himself to John that night, fully. They established parameters, keeping it to the bedroom only, and Rodney agreed to the rules. They had a safe word but Rodney had never used it. He was John's. However John wanted him. 

Rodney realized that he was now staring into John's open eyes and Rodney lowered his gaze, remembering that first time John caught him staring. John chuckled and leaned in to kiss Rodney. It was hot and dirty and full of promise. John's hand reached down to Rodney's dick.

“You're hard.” he said as he began to stroke.

“Yes sir.”

“What do you want today?” John's voice was rough with sleep. 

Carson chose that moment to slip his hand down between Rodney's ass cheeks and slip a finger inside him. 

“Oh!” Rodney arched, thrusting his cock into John's hand at the penetration. “To be yours.... oh.. all yours today... anything you want.”

“What do you think, Carson? Should we keep him on the edge all day? See how many times he can come? Or keep him tied to the bed for our use?”

Rodney moaned at John's words and the fact that Carson had just found his prostrate. “I'll follow your lead John.” Carson said as he kissed along Rodney's shoulder. 

“I think I want a little bit of everything.” John said as he released Rodney's dick. Carson could see that John was fully in his top space. More dominant than he'd seen him in a long time and he waited for instructions. John gently guided Rodney onto his stomach, Carson's fingers still in place, deep in Rodney's ass. 

“Finger fuck him.” John ordered Carson. 

“Aye sir.” Carson smiled at the shudder that went through Rodney and he added a third finger, stretching him as well as fucking him with his fingers. John was panting next to them, his eyes dilated in arousal as he watched Carson's hand move in and out of Rodney and Rodney moaning at the sensation and writhing on the bed under Carson's hand. Leaning in he captured Carson's mouth with his in a hard, wet kiss. 

“Enough,” John said after releasing Carson. He reached into the nightstand and pulled a tube of lube out, handing it to Carson. “I want to watch you fuck him.” John said, his voice heavy with arousal. 

John's hand touched Rodney's shoulder. “On your knees, Rodney”. 

It took Rodney a few moments to get into the position, his body felt flushed with pleasure and over heated, his dick hard and hanging heavy between his thighs. He knew his role in this was to remain silent. He was only given permission to use his safe word, say 'yes sir' or say either one of their names in pleasure. As Carson slicked up his cock, John moved Rodney to the headboard where the ties from the night before still remained and he tied Rodney's hands to the top of the headboard. 

“Oh.” Rodney panted as he knelt there waiting. John pushed Rodney's knees as far apart as he could and still keep the kneeling position as Carson moved into position. Rodney was still slick from last nights fucking but Carson added a bit more lube to Rodney before slowly pushing the head of his cock into the man. Once fully sheathed John ordered him to be still. Rodney was breathing heavily at the sensation of being bound to the bed with Caron's large cock inside him. John reached for the leather cock ring that had been tossed onto the nightstand and placed it on Rodney, ensuring he wouldn't come until John wanted him to. He sent a slap to Carson's ass and told him to continue. At John's instructions Carson fucked Rodney slowly at first. Pulling almost all the way out before slowly entering again. Pulling moans and pants from Rodney, Carson sped up a little at a time until he was slamming into the man, his hands on Rodney's hips pulling him back to meet each thrust. Carson could maintain for hours but John was in no mood to wait. 

“Come.” He ordered. Carson's ability to come on John's command was the stuff of great porn movies and he didn't disappoint. Pulling Rodney in for one last thrust he arched and came, his hand leaving bruises on Rodney's hips with the force of his orgasm. 

John was breathing heavily as Carson pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to Rodney's wide spread thighs. He had originally planned to have Rodney blow him but the position John had put Rodney in was just too hot to ignore and having Carson's panting and sated body lying next to him just added to the arousal so John slicked his dick up and took Carson's place in Rodney's ass. He thrust into the man in one move and began to move immediately. He placed one hand on Rodney's hip and the other on his shoulder and moved deeply in and out of his submissive while Carson lay next to them and watched. 

“You aren't... oh... coming just yet Rodney.” John said between thrusts as he moved the hand on Rodney's shoulder to encircle Rodney's neck, stroking the collar that was there. A few more thrusts and John came. Adding his cum to Carson's, both of their claim inside of Rodney was extremely hot, John thought. If they kept Rodney submissive all day he could probably stay hard practically all day long. 

Rodney dropped his head and took deep gulps of air as John pulled out. John immediately untied Rodney's hands and pulled him back against his chest to help the man calm down. “You're doing good Rodney.” He praised, kissing his neck and rubbing circles on his chest. “So good... you can take it.” 

Rodney loved when John played like this. He would take all of it and more as long as he had his lovers beside him. Rodney was all theirs, body and soul and with a start like this morning he knew it was shaping up to be a promising day.


End file.
